The Mix Of 24
by Sundance29
Summary: Since when do werewolves and vampires exist? Now they are fighting alongside with human to death! Who will die and who will win?
1. The Reapings

They were all worried. Seriously who wouldn't be? 12 different districts, 24 different people. And some of those people were vampires or werewolves! I mean how is that fair, you have them and then you have humans. They can rip hearts out; there is no rule against that. None of us know each other, the basic rules are: find them, kill them, win. You just need to be the last one standing. Time for the reaping, great. _Please don't be chosen_, they all silently asked themselves.

* * *

They all watched the reapings on television, four volunteers, and two in District 12. They were all wondering who was human, a vampire, or a werewolf.

* * *

District One:

"Hello, hello," said the famous Effie Trinket. She went around to all the districts now, it got too confusing before. "I would love to chit chat but this really needs to get done now. I'm going to all the districts today!" Effie said with a twinkly laugh. "As usual, ladies first." Effie paused and dipped her pale hand into the bucket. Quickly, she pulled a name out. In a clear voice she read the name, "Rosalie Hale." A petit girl with long blonde hair walked out from the crowd. "Any volunteers?" Effie asked. She got no answer. A peacekeeper lead the girl up the steps and she waited for her alternate tribute. "Boys turn!" Effie said excitedly. She reached into the other buckey and pulled out a name. "Peeta Mellark." A stocky boy walked out through the crowd. Slowly, as if he was waiting for a volunteer he made his way up to the stage. "Well shake hands," Effie said happily. Rosalie and Peeta shook hands. When Peeta grabbed Rosalie's hand he went stiff. He had found out she wasn't human, she was a vampire.

District Two:

Effie made her way to District Two by 9:00. "If you didn't know I'm seeing all the districts today," Effie said to the crowd. Nobody said anything. They all knew, they had been told 1000 times. "Ladies first!" Effie said with a wink to District Two's mayor. He blushed. Effie reached into the bucket and pulled out a piece of paper with the name Victoria Sutherland on it. She read it aloud. A tall red head walked out from the crowd. Then she pulled the boys name. It said Gale Hawthorne. She also read that name aloud. A muscular boy with dark brown hair and olive skin joined the girl on stage. The tributes from District Two shook hands and Gale shivered. He realized that his partner was a vampire.

District Three:

Effie stepped out onto the stage, her orange hair glowing along with the pink tint of her skin. "Ladies first," she said cheerfully. Her tiny hand dipped into the bucket and the name she read aloud was Rue. A tiny girl with brown skin and curly brown hair stepped onto the walkway. Little Rue who was probably only 12 made her way up to the stage. "Boy's turn!" Effie said for the third time that day. She read the name Edward Masen. Edward walked onto the stage and stood beside Rue. "What a height difference," Effie said with a bouncy laugh, "Why don't you shake hands?" Edward nodded and reached for Rue's hand. When he touched her Rue looked horrified. "You're a vampire," Rue whispered. Edward didn't say anything. He only smiled and nodded his head.

District Four:

"Thank you for the fish again," Effie said making her way onto the stage. "As you all should know, I go around to all the districts now," Effie said happily. "We all do know," a man shouted from the crowd. "Well you don't need to be rude about it, I was just reminding you," Effie said with a bit of disgust to the old man. "Anyways, ladies first!" The tribute for the females was a girl about 16 with bright copper hair. Her name was Foxface. The male tribute was a small boy with the name of Markson Valley. Just as Markson was about to walk onto the stage a man shouted from the crowd. "I volunteer, I volunteer!" he shouted. "Wow! Our first volunteer," Effie said, "What is your name?" The man said, "Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen." "Well then Carlisle," Effie said pronouncing every syllable in the mans name, "You happed to be the first volunteer of the day. Let's give him a round of applause." There was no answer. Little Markson was the only person you could hear, his tears rolling down his cheeks as he cried. Carlisle, being quite blunt stuck out his hand for Foxface to shake it. Gently she grabbed his hand and it was freezing. "This is the reason you volunteered, you're not human, you're a vampire!"

District Five:

District Five was now filled with strong people, for many years if Districts One or Two didn't win Five would. "Our female representative is Clove." A strong girl with tar black hair stepped out from the crowd. She walked up to the stage with the assistance of Peacekeepers. "Now our male representative is Emmett McCarty." A powerful man emerged from the crowd. He swatted off the Peacekeepers like they were bugs. "Wow, mighty handsome you are!" Effie said with a laugh. Clove and Emmett stood beside each other and got a roar of applause from the crowd. They both smiled with delight. Emmett bent down and whispered into Clove's ear "I'm a vampire." She looked frightened for a minute, but then Emmett bent down again. This time he said, "You aren't on my kill list, I like you." Clove looked satisfied and shook Emmett's hand for everybody to see. She wasn't scared of him anymore.

District Six:

Effie sulked walking onto the stage. "I'm tired," was all she said. "Aha, let's spice it up! Boys first!" There was a murmur from the audience. A peacekeeper spoke up and said, "There is no rule denying it." Effie dipped her pink hand into the bowl and swished it around. "Cato!" she exclaimed. A tall, handsome man walked onto the stage. He smiled. "Renesmee Cullen," Effie read aloud. A tiny girl, only 12, walked out from the crowd. She was extremely shy. She came onto the stage with tiny steps, making almost no sound. "Well shake hands!" Effie said happily. Cato stuck out his hand and had to wait for the tiny girl to shake it. "I'm waiting," he whispered. Reluctantly, Renesmee decided to shake Cato's huge hand. "Don't judge me," she whispered to him. When their hands touched he realized why little Renesmee asked not to be judged. Her hand was freezing, she was a vampire.

District Seven:

Effie arrived at District Seven. _Well back to my original way, ladies first. _"Ladies first!" Effie cried. She pulled a name out of the basket. "Primrose Evergreen," she read aloud. A small blond girl, probably 13 stepped out into the walkway. She walked to the stage, accepting help from a kind peacekeeper. "Joining you is Seth Clearwater," Effie also read aloud. A boy about 15 joined Primrose on the stage. They both looked frightened, "Prim, dear, I love you!" somebody said, probably Primrose's mother. Then Seth's sister spoke, "I'll miss you Seth, goodbye." Seth started to tear up and both he and Primrose were taken inside. They sat on opposite sides of a couch but gradually made their way to the center to hug. When Prim touched his skin she became shocked, "You're not human, you're a werewolf." She got up and ran out of the room. Seth just sat there, and a tear trickled down his face.

District Eight:

"Hello dear District Eight!" Effie said cheerfully. She had taken a nap on the ride and wasn't tired anymore. District Eight was the home of the petites, everyone was tiny. They didn't need strength to make peacekeeper uniforms. Effie pulled out a name and read it aloud, "Esme Platt." A girl gave Esme a hug before she went to the stage. Effie read another name, "Marvel." This time a thin boy got a hug from a friend. Esme and Marvel stood beside each other on the stage. They were both thin, but Marvel was tall while Esme was tiny. Esme reached up and touched Marvel's shoulder. He bent down, "I don't want to scare you but I'm," Esme took a deep breath in and continued, "A vampire." Marvel looked extremely scared, he almost fainted. Effie put a glass of water to his lips and she and Marvel, along with Esme went into the building.

District Nine:

"Hello!" Effie said to the crowd. "I spiced it up earlier and I will again, I'll pick the male and female tribute at the same time!" Effie laughed. Somebody shouted, "That's illegal! You can't do that!" "Well, it doesn't say no in the rule book so I can," Effie said with a snap. "Fine," the person said. Effie pushed the male and female tribute baskets closer together and pulled out names at the same time. "Our female tribute is Isabella Swan, and our male tribute is Thresh." Thresh, a big strong guy walked up to the stage. Isabella, on the walkway stumbled; a peacekeeper grabbed her and helped her up. She was fine until she tripped again on the first step. Another peacekeeper helper her up and walked her to where Effie and Thresh were standing. Effie laughed but the crowd didn't, "Don't laugh," Thresh said sternly, "I know her, she's a vampire."

District Ten:

Effie was still mad at herself for the scene at District Nine when she arrived at District Ten. It was three o'clock. _After this two more_ Effie thought. She was quite tired; you can only fix make-up so many times. Effie stepped onto the stage and got a roar of applause from the audience. It brightened her mood. "I did this at District Six, boys first," Effie said loudly. The crowd looked excited. "Jasper Whitlock," Effie read aloud from the small sheet of paper. A copper headed boy walked out from the crowd and stood on the stage next to Effie. Effie picked the female tribute name and read it out, "Katniss Everdeen." A tall girl with dark brown wavy hair walked out from the crowd. She stood on the stage beside Jasper and didn't look scared when they shook hands. _That's a first; somebody always looks scared_ Effie thought. Jasper and Katniss followed Effie inside, "I know you're a vampire," Katniss said very bluntly. "That's good I didn't know how to put it if I had to tell you," Jasper replied. Katniss smiled and said, "Ok."

District Eleven:

"I'm tired of doing things differently," Effie said, "Ladies first!" She picked the name Mary Alice Brandon and a 16 year old walked on the stage. _She reminds me of a fairy _Effie thought. "Boys turn," Effie said dipping her thin hand into the bucket; she pulled out the name Lucas Turboot. All that was heard was a cry by little Lucas. _I can't stand it_ Finnick thought. "I'll go, I volunteer for the kid," he said. "Wow! 2nd volunteer today!" Effie said." What's your name? she asked. "Finnick Odair," he answered. "Well have fun with Mary Alice," Effie said. "She is way too cheerful," Finnick whispered to Mary Alice. Mary Alice laughed and said, "I know but isn't it so funny?" "Yeah it is," Finnick replied, "Do people call you Mary Alice or do you have a nickname?" "Alice," she said. "The vampire," Finnick replied.

District Twelve:

District Twelve was filled with strong competitors. Almost everyone helped out in the mines, both men and women. Effie just wanted it to be over, she did it simply. "Your female representative is Ruby Mason. _Oh no,_ Johanna thought. "I volunteer!" she said. "Wow!" Effie said, "What's your name?" "Johanna Mason that was my sister." "You are so sweet," Effie said, "Boys turn." Effie pulled out the piece of paper and started to read it aloud, "Oh no," Effie whispered. "Gray Mason," Effie said louder. Johanna went stiff. Jacob saw the look of pain in Johanna's face, he was tough so he said, "I volunteer," Johanna's face lifted as Jacob stood on the stage beside her. "My name is Jacob Black," he said, "And so you all know I volunteered because a) I felt sorry for the kid and b) I'm a werewolf." And then Jacob just walked away.


	2. The Rule Change

All goodbyes were said in every district and all the tributes were on their different buses to the Capitol. It was a long night for everyone, they were all worried. Nobody talked, just ate and slept. Everyone was waiting to meet their competitors.

* * *

"Good morning," Seneca Crane said to all the tributes, "Since we have half our tributes human and the other half either a vampire of werewolf, we need to set a rule. My team and I spoke last night and we have a new rule that you need to follow the whole game." There was a murmur from the group. "Most Hunger Games, as you know are individual; the rule for the 584th games is that you need a partner. Humans with either a vampire or werewolf, you can pick. Have fun!" Seneca and his team walked out of the room leaving only the tributes and peacekeepers.

Jacob walked over to Rosalie, "If we could pick anyone, I would pick you," he said. Rosalie just laughed and said, "Sadly we can't be together, go find a human." Jacob walked away.

Rosalie stood by herself and looked across the room at Finnick. He was talking with that little girl, Renesmee was her name. "I like you," Finnick said to Renesmee. "You're not scared of me?" she asked. "No, I'm not scared Renesmee," Finnick replied, "Partners?" It took Renesmee a minute to think but she said, "Ok, but my family calls me Nessie." Finnick laughed and he and Nessie went out of the room.

Jacob was going to go talk to Isabella until he remembered she was a vampire, they couldn't be partners. _How about that Katniss girl,_ Jacob thought. Jacob waked over to Katniss but Emmett was flirting with her. Jacob looked around the room and the tribute from Emmett's district was staring at him. "Hi," Jacob said to the girl. "I'm Clove, are you Jacob?" "The one and only," Jacob replied. Clove laughed. "I know we really don't know anything about each other," Clove said, "But do you want to be partners?" "Sure, I like you," Jacob said. He and Clove left the room.

Emmett was flirting with Katniss; _I think she likes me,_ Emmett thought. Katniss laughed every second. "You're strong and handsome, will you be my partner?" Katniss asked. "Definitely," Emmett replied, "Let's go get something to eat." He and Katniss left.

"You can call me Bella," she said to Peeta. "Ok, dear Bella, will you be my partner?" Peeta asked. "Sure," Bella replied. Peeta grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it. Bella smiled and said, "Come on Peeta, let's go." He followed her from the room.

Rosalie wanted someone strong; most of the strong guys had already found a partner. _Who was left?_ Rosalie thought, _Gale, Cato or Thresh. _For some reason Rosalie really wanted Gale. Rosalie walked over to the ever so handsome Gale Hawthorne. "Hi, I'm Rosalie," she introduced herself. "Gale," he replied, "Are you a vampire?" "Yes, Rosalie said sadly. "Why do you sound sad, remember I need a vampire as my partner," Gale said. Rosalie perked up. "Partners?" Gale asked. "For sure," Rosalie answered. Rosalie and Gale passed little Mary Alice on their way out of the room.

Alice was waiting for somebody to talk to her. She was tiny so nobody had come yet. Suddenly, there was a shadow behind little Alice. She turned around to see Cato behind her. "Hey," he said. "Oh hello," Alice said quietly. "I need a partner who is actually good, you," Cato said. Alice blushed, "Ok." "So are we partners?" Cato asked. "I think so," replied Alice. As Alice and Cato were about to leave Alice looked over at Jasper, if you could pick anybody she would have picked him. He was talking to that girl Foxface though...

Jasper liked Foxface, he wanted her as a partner. _I should just ask_, he thought, _yeah I will._ Jasper asked, "Will you be my partner?" Foxface looked puzzled; she needed a moment to think. A couple minutes later, she had made up her mind. "Ok," she finally said. Jasper was delighted. He wondered why she needed to think, but whatever. "Let's go," he said. "Ok," Foxface answered and she followed jasper out of the room.

Edward looked around the room. _Prim, Rue or Johanna,_ he thought. Edward didn't want Johanna and he knew that the Seth kid wanted her. _Rue or Prim, they were both by themselves._ Edward gave himself a moment to think. Finally he knew it, he wanted Prim.

Primrose Evergreen was standing by herself in a corner when tall, handsome Edward came up to her. "Hi," she squeaked. "Hello," he answered, "Listen, I want a good partner, and everyone else isn't as good as you." "Me!" Prim exclaimed, "I can't fight!" "I don't care if you can fight or not, I want someone smart," Edward replied. Prim blushed, she wasn't used to people complimenting her. "So you pick me?" Prim asked. "Yes, I can tell that you are extremely smart." Prim blushed again. "Ok," she said quietly. Edward smiled. He whispered, "Now I don't have to eat you." Prim laughed and said, "Let's go." Edward followed her out of the room.

Seth walked up to Johanna. "You, me, partners," he said. "Woah dude, that's not how you ask me!" Johanna answered harshly. "Sorry," Seth answered, "Will you be my partner?" "How about no," Johanna answered rudely before walking away. Seth looked around the room; the only other girl he could be partners with was little Rue. He decided to try Johanna again. "Listen, I need a partner. I wanted you from the beginning but you were talking to those tough vampires, I'm a werewolf, I can cause much more damage. If we are not partners, I will be forced to kill you. I don't want to do that because I like you, but you might leave me with no choice. Also-" "Are you done?" Johanna asked. "No, I have a long list," Seth answered. "Well I don't want to hear it, if I agree to be your partner will you stop talking?" Johanna asked. "Oh yes," Seth answered. "Fine, we are partners," Johanna said and she left the room. Like a puppy Seth followed her.

Rue walked straight up to Carlisle, "Can we be partners?" she asked. "Sure," he answered politely. "What happened? All the tough guys went off with all the tough girls!" Rue said. "I know. I'm not tough at all," Carlisle said. "Me neither," Rue replied. "We both are extremely smart though," Carlisle said. "That's true," Rue replied. "We should probably go get some food," Carlisle pointed out. He started to walk away. "Ok," Rue said as she skipped out of the door.

Esme looked around, _two guys left_, she thought. Marvel was from her district so he couldn't be her partner. There was only one male left- Thresh. Esme, her tiny self walked up to the huge man. She had to step on her tip toes and jump a little in order to reach his shoulder. Thresh turned around, "Oh hi." "Hello," Esme said with her little voice. "I can't hear you," Thresh replied. He bent down. "Hello," Esme repeated herself. "So what are you over here for?" Thresh asked. "Will you be my partner?" Esme asked. Thresh thought for a moment, he didn't really want a tiny partner, but he didn't want to be rude. "Sure," he said. Esme grinned and followed the huge guy outside.

Victoria looked around the room. There was only one guy left. _Now what the hell was his name,_ she thought. She walked up to the guy, "Hey." "Oh hi," he replied taking in her beauty, "I'm Marvel." "Victoria," she replied flirting, "Partners?" "Sure," Marvel said since she was the only person left. He followed Victoria out of the room. She was thinking one thing over and over again_, I'm so gonna die._


	3. The Training

The next day all tributes were taken with their partners to get ready for the performance tonight. The whole day was getting cleaned (inside and out) and practicing in the costumes. Once it was finally time for the tribute parade President Snow made an announcement "What you all don't know is that there are groups. Every human with either a vampire or werewolf. Partner's can not eat each other. In the parade, you will not see district partners, but Hunger Games partners. Tributes got to pick there own partners, and now it is time to start."

* * *

First was Cato and Alice. Alice was wearing a short, red dress and Cato was wearing a black suit with a red tie.

Next were Emmett and Katniss. She was wearing a mid-length, green dress and he was wearing a dark brown suit with a green flower on it.

Now was Carlisle and Rue. They weren't matching at all. Carlisle was in black and Rue was in purple.

Esme and Thresh were the next pair. They both looked good in black, Esme in a short, black dress, and Thresh in a full black suit.

After that was Peeta and Isabella. Peeta was wearing a grey suit and Bella was wearing a grey dress.

Next were the gingers, Foxface and Jasper. Foxface was in a long orange dress and Jasper was in a light brown suit. They both looked stunning.

Edward and Prim came next in the parade. They were both wearing pink to match their pale skin.

The next pair was Clove and Jacob. They both were in dark brown. Clove in a short dress to show off her legs, and Jacob in a dark suit.

Victoria and Marvel came out. Victoria was in orange to match her hair, but it didn't look good. Marvel was wearing a black suit.

Now came out Seth and Johanna. She was wearing a long dark red dress, and him in a dark grey suit.

Finnick and Renesmee came out matching in purple. A light grey suit with a purple bow tie for him, and a short purple dress for Renesmee.

Finally were Rosalie and Gale. Rosalie was wearing a gold sparkly dress, and Gale was wearing a black suit with a gold tie.

* * *

There was a huge applause for all the tributes, even President Snow was impressed. All the tributes got out of their carriages and sat on chairs provided for them. President Snow read aloud from a sheet of paper, "I will repeat the partners. The partners are as followed: Cato and Mary Alice, Emmett and Katniss, Carlisle and Rue, Thresh and Esme, Peeta and Isabella, Jasper and Foxface, Edward and Primrose, Jacob and Clove, Marvel and Victoria, Seth and Johanna, Finnick and Renesmee, and Rosalie and Gale." All the tributes waved before they went and left the arena. Backstage little talk was made, before all the tributes went up to their floors for the night. It was an early night, everybody was asleep right away.

The tributes were awakened very early the next morning. It was time for the training. Everybody ate a big breakfast and they all met in the training center. Today was the day to show your strength and smartness. All the tributes arrived at 9:00 sharp in their black jumpsuits. Peeta and Bella were holding hands, and Emmett was trying to kiss Katniss. Jacob and Clove were coming up with names for all the pairs, and Rosalie and Gale stood up straight looking very professional.

"Ok, let's start," Seneca Crane said. Carlisle and Rue made their way over to the plant station. Edward and Prim followed them, the four were becoming great friends. Many of the tough competitors went over to the weapons. Emmett, Katniss, Clove, Jacob, Rosalie, Gale, Seth, and Johanna battled it out for who practiced with what weapons. Victoria ditched Marvel to use the weapons with the strong tributes. Thresh was very polite and he and Esme went to start fire. Marvel made his way over to the fire station as well. Jasper and Foxface practiced with plants. Bella and Peeta, (the lovers as Jacob and Clove called them) held hands as Peeta threw weights. Finnick decided to take Nessie to practice with weapons, but she left to follow Cato and Alice to the camouflage station.

There were many people at the weapon station. The weapon station was huge, archery, weights, swords, knives, and hand to hand combat. Roslie and Gale were using swords, and she totally creamed him. Gale then went to practice fighting with Jacob while Rosalie and Clove did archery together. Victoria and Katniss were fighting, and Emmett was fighting with both Seth and Johanna. Peeta was throwing weights and Isabella was cheering for him. Finnick taught the adorable Renesmee how to shoot when she came back to him. Carlisle, Edward, Prim, and Rue were laughing the whole time as they practiced with the plants. Thresh, Emse, and Marvel continued with fire for a while. Everybody switched activities, ditched partners, and made new friends for the rest of the day.

Seneca made an announcement before the tributes left , "Tomorrow is the individual training. Be ready, they start at 10:00." When Seneca was finished, he turned around and left. The tributes took that as their sign to go eat dinner. The elevator up to the rooms was packed. Carlisle and Rue on the first floor, Alice and Cato on the second, Seth and Johanna on the third, Edward and Prim on the fourth, Katniss and Emmett on the fifth, Finnick and Renesmee on the sixth, Jasper and Foxface on the seventh, Victoria and Marvel on the eighth, Thresh and Esme on the ninth, Peeta and Bella on the tenth, Rosalie and Gale on the eleventh, and Clove and Jacob on the twelfth.

The tributes ate dinner, showered, and crawled into bed thinking about what the next day would hold for them.


End file.
